Danubius Hotels Group
Danubius Hotels Group is the largest hotel group in Hungary, with 56 hotels located in Hungary, Great Britain, Czech Republic, Slovakia and Romania. History Danubius Hotels Group was established by the then Ministry of External Trade in order to create and develop the spa tourism in Hungary. The company, state-owned at those times, started its activity in April 1972 with Grand Hotel Margitsziget and Hotel Helikon in Keszthely which were already in operation then, and with the building permit of Hilton Budapest. The company developed into public company (Danubius Hotels PLC) on 31 July 1991, and it stocks were introduced a listing in 1992 to the Budapest Stock Exchange. In 1996 it successfully applied for the 85% of property right of Hungária Szálloda Rt. (HungarHotels) at the State Privatization Company’s (ÁPV Rt.) written contest, and its 100% property right was gained in 2004. It started to spread to abroad in November 1999, the first step was the purchase of Hotel Villa Butterfly in Marienbad Czech Republic, one year later it was followed by the 65% property right of Lecebne Lázné a.s. (Marienbad, Czech Republic), due to this 31 properties, 4 spa centers and 40 thermal sources came into its own. In 2001 the Romanian Public Limited Company, as interest of Danubius Hotels, gained the 82,17% of 1000 hotel rooms and other properties and medicinal facilities located in Sovata, Romania on a privatization contest. Danubius Hotels acquired its hotels in Slovakia in 2002 with the purchase of 67% of Slovenske Liecebne Kupele a.s. spa complex. Since the spring of 2004 Danubius became co-owner of operator of the world famous Gundel Restaurant and connecting businesses (Bagolyvár, Wine Public House, Winery in Mád and Eger), and currently it owns two-thirds of Gundel. Danubius Hotels Group occupies 124th place on HOTELS Magazine's list of the world's 300 largest hotel operators. Brands Danubius Health Spa Resorts Danubius Health Spa Resort hotels are located in Hungary, the Czech Republic, Slovakia and in Romania. Mostly 4 star spa and wellness hotels belong in this hotel brand. Services include bathing, spa and wellness treatments, beauty care, fitness. Materials used for the treatments are natural (mud, natural spring). Danubius Hotels Properties at Danubius Hotels are 4 star city hotels, which can be found in Budapest and in London. In Budapest, Danubius´ famous properties include Danubius Hotel Gellért, Danubius Grand Hotel Margitsziget and Danubius Hotel Astoria. Classic Collection Classic Collection are located in historical buildings, which sophisticated interior design and elegance resembling last century’s atmosphere. Further members of Danubius Hotels Group Other 3, 4 and 5 star hotels of Danubius Hotels Group have various offers. Among these, in Budapest can be found the Budapest [http://www.budapest.hilton.com, Radisson SAS and Best Western hotels operated in franchise system. References External links *Danubius Hotels Group official site *Company profile on the official website of Budapest Stock Exchange (BSE) Category:Hotel chains Category:Hotels in Hungary Category:Companies of Hungary Category:Companies listed on the Budapest Stock Exchange Category:Companies established in 1972 cs:Danubius Hotels Group de:Danubius Hotels hu:Danubius Hotels